Prodigal Bloodlines
by UWLurkerZz
Summary: Medieval AU where Bo is a Succubus Empress, Lauren her newly acquired maid, Tamsin her Valkyrie bodyguard and Kenzi her Banshee best friend. What does this Empire has in store for our favorite couple ? Will their love survive through the raging demonic war, or will it crumble to pieces ? Rated M for future chapters. Additional characters : Aife, Evony, OCs
1. Devastation of Me

**_A/N - Okay so i welcome you to my AU kinda version of Lost Girl. Purely Doccubus, but other characters are present as well. Changed some major information, names, last names, species and stuff so its really AU. I'm not sure what to say about this. Ysabeau is a Succubus Empress in the Empire of Sar'Gah. On her way back home from another battle, she stops in a small city, saving a young woman from vicious attackers. After that, everything starts to change for her. Summary is crap, i know, but please try and give it a shot. _**

* * *

Love.

Love was something a Succubus never truly felt. Of course, there were better, more erotic feelings like passion, lust, or even the simple feeling of freedom. But love was something they never felt.

It was a fruit they never had the pleasure to taste. All of them grew, very well knowing this point. Very well knowing that the main point in the life of a Succubus, was passion. Passion to win battles, passion in their bedchambers, passion in debates. Doesn't matter which.

Most of them were trained for bedding their enemies. Killing them afterwards. An Assassin's work. A small group was trained to debate problems with passion greater than any human could ever had. Using their powers to prove their point, they were unstoppable in the arts of tongue. That small part of the remaining _Demon League_, as other Fae loved to call them, were raised and trained to lead. To conquer, obliterate their enemies. To lead their slaves into victory. To rule in prosperity.

Such was the case of Ysabeau Dahlin, daughter of Aife and Yalen Dahlin. One of the strongest Succubus ever to be witnessed, and a deceased Blood Sage that was also the Emperor of the Sar'Gah Empire. _Blood._ Ysabeau was far too young to remember her father's death, but afterwards everything changed for her. She was to rule the Empire that was on the brink of war. Her childhood ended sooner than it could even began. Taking up arms, training her powers, leadership, the ways of speaking, walking and acting. Those were the lessons she relatively enjoyed. However, the lesson that her mother had taught her, scarred her for the rest of her already long life.

To bed men, cage her beast, control her hunger, or to let it flow. To kill without mercy, to scavenge even the tiniest bit of anger, to wield her powerful bloodline, use it to rain terror over her enemies. To use her body as her own weapon, her eyes as the ultimate tool of seduction, her touch being the last thing her subject would ever feel. To feed of anyone she could, would it be willingly or not. Her mother taught her these lessons well, even though Ysabeau had a problem in understanding the necessary cruelty she needed to feel.

But, her mother had taught her well.

Her aunt however tried to teach her all the necessary things to become a great ruler. Power was ultimately not everything Ysabeau needed to control. There were cities. Villages. Even the small settlements she needed to take care of. Also her people. Both Fae and Humans. Others taught her to respect her superior lineage as the Fae, but to her it never truly mattered. A soul was a soul, no matter the vessel. And because of that, her aunt Evony was rather proud this child will lead their already broken Empire. She saw what only she and her sister could. A future for both Fae and Humans, under the banner of the new Blood Empress.

There was, however, a lesson nobody could ever teach her. Her mother, never enduring this terrible burden, her aunt being a Leanan sídhe, other succubi not present, already hunted and dead, or simply as Aife, never endured the horrible fate of a shattered mind, Ysabeau was forced to learn this cruel lesson on her own. To imprison her own self inside her mind, keeping it hidden from the outer world. Keeping it shackled like a horrid beast, keeping your own self bounded, hidden and locked, never allowed to open its cage. That was the one lesson she had to learn herself. Alone and afraid, in the end, she managed to hold her monster inside. She created a perfect cage for it. Although no cage holds beast forever.

* * *

And now, as the true Empress she was trained to be, Ysabeau rides back home into her palace in the main city of Gerala, accompanied by her faithful knights, her personal Valkyrie bodyguard and her Banshee best friend. Returning from a long, bloodied journey, she was glad to finally go home. To dip into her personal baths and let her sore muscles relax, let her battle wounds heal, and to literally fuck her frustration away. That was her life. To fight, to rule and to heal. There were other ways, but to be honest, Ysabeau enjoyed a fine woman body under hers, pleasing her, taking the frustration away. Her Succubus nature wanted it, after all, and she had no reason to fight it.

On her way however, there was another attack. Savage demons trying to end the Succubus in any way possible, attacked from the shadows, just like the cowards they were. The Empress Ysabeau had ended many of them, and this was no different. Quickly drawing her two runed swords, she reflected everything that was throwed at her, were it projectiles or quick sword attacks. Her men rallied quickly, their strong and royal horses neighing into the dark night, their weapons ready to shed more demon blood. The Valkyrie Tamsin, effectively protecting her Empresses back, her double handed runed sword already bathed in their blood as she slayed one beast after another, effectively dancing on the tunes of death the way only a true Valkyrie could. Kenzi, the deadly Banshee yelled, screamed into the night, stunning everyone but her comrades and the Empress herself. Her arrows hitting every possible target she could find, and those who would come too close, her hidden blades and her deadly voice would end.

The battle was quickly over, demons being all weak and pathetic, or the Empresses party being far too experienced to be killed by them, nobody knew which one was more truthful. The Empress quickly scanned the area, looking for more potential enemies, but she found none. Just few of her men on the ground, groaning in pain. Her weapons quickly forgotten and already at their place, the Empress looked at her bodyguard, waiting for the status report.

Tamsin quickly checked the wounded men, asking them questions, nodding in response. "All men are alive, although few of them are hurt." she said, slowly walking back to her Empress. Ysabeau simply nodded, glad to hear her loyal men were safe. "How much ?" the Empress asked, and as Tamsin finally arrived before her Empress, she looked behind her, counting the downed bodies.

"Around twelve, my mistress" she replied, Ysabeau nodded again, calling her general to join their banter. "Tend the wounded, General. I want to be in Gerala by sunrise" the Empress ordered, already leaving the place, nearing her horse. The general quickly managed to yell back. "As you order, Empress"

At this, Tamsin needed to speak with her Mistress. "Empress, if I may" she asked for word and Ysabeau stopped her movement, looking at her Valkyrie bodyguard. She saw as her best friend placed her bow back on its place on her back, slowly nearing them. Her gaze then quickly focused on Tamsin again."What is it Tamsin ?" she asked, wondering what would her bodyguard want.

"We should stop and rest for a while. If there will be more attacks on the way to Gerala, you may lose your men. Especially the wounded ones" Tamsin quickly explained, the young Banshee also joining their little banter. The Succubus Empress nodded, thinking.

"Also we are short on supplies. We may need to restock before returning. I suggest a small city not far away from here. I could sprint there with few of our soldiers and buy what we need" Tamsin finished, hoping her Mistress will see reason. As per usual, Ysabeau looked at her Banshee friend, asking for her comment. "Kenzi ?"

"I think TamTam here has a point. No need to risk your men when there are alternatives. I can write what we need and by the time she's back, we will be ready to continue" the young Banshee commented, already imagining what exactly did they needed. Even the small things she, personally, needed. She was, after all, still just a child.

The Empress slowly walked through her men, watching as they tiredly cleaned their weapons, as they started to burn the bodies and as they commented on the situation they were in. The Empress realized just how tired and frustrated her men were. She remembered her Aunt's lectures. _Keep the morale high and every battle will be something you'll happily remember._ And she was right.

The Empress went to her horse, taking her personal sack of wine and handling it to Kenzi, she smiled as the young Banshee stared at her with confusion. "We've been through a lot these last few days. They deserve their rest. Very well, I will ride to this town and buy what we need. Kenzi, write down everything" the Empress ordered, already preparing her horse for another travel. Both Kenzi and Tamsin stared at each other, not sure how to react.

After a short while, Tamsin was unable to be silent. "My Mistress I do not think this is wise" she tried to convince Ysabeau, but was met with denial almost immediately. "A big war party will draw attention. We will go undercover and just take what we need. I need to clear my head Tamsin. And you'll go with me" the Empress clarified, turning to her Banshee friend, placing a journal in her hands. The young Banshee quickly started to write whatever came to her mind. In the meantime, both Ysabeau and Tamsin already climbed on their horses, waiting. The Empress looked at the sky, relaxing her mind as she waited. She was far too tired to do anything else today, but this needed to be done. As much as she wanted to be home, this just had to be done. For her men.

The young Banshee handled Ysabeau the journal. Quickly reading through, the Empress nodded, tapping her best friend on her head. "Kenzi, I'm giving you command until I'm gone" the Empress smiled, readying her horse for sprinting. Kenzi rolled her eyes, playing the annoyed act just to entertain her best friend. "Geez..." Kenzi groaned, already heading towards the General. Ysabeau, slowly leaving, smiled, laughing a bit. "Keep them safe" she said, already galloping away on her ebony horse. Tamsin quickly followed.

"Yes your Highness !" Kenzi yelled back as she watched her best friend leaving in the distance with her Valkyrie friend. She had hoped nothing serious would happen on their road, even though she very well knew how battle hardened her best friend was. They survived through hell these past few months, slaying both demons and their enemies near the borders of Sar'Gah. Many comrades have fallen, giving their lives in these senseless battles. Even though the Empress has tried many, many times to arrange a peace, no one would listen. Her enemies would simply laugh, and that was the right time for either Kenzi or Tamsin to punish them in the only way they knew. Death.

* * *

The two riders rode swiftly to the small city of Ryad. They rode, leaving their brethren behind to rest and relax. They need it, after all. The Empresses thoughts were clouded by tiredness of her own. Truth be told, she haven't slept in days. Dreams, or more likely nightmares haunted her sleep more than ever. She had no idea what could have caused them. Was it the unhealthy amount of blood she had shed these past months ? Was it a curse ? Or just simple dreams ? She had no idea.

Their unexpected journey has quickly ended as they finally arrived to their destination. Most lights were out, except of the local pub, something that remind Ysabeau of a brothel, and the general store. The Empress wondered why on Earth would someone still be in there. As they slowly entered the city of Ryad, its drunken residents gazed in terror and confusion at them both. The Empress quickly adjusted her cape, effectively hiding her entire face, only leaving her eyes to see on the road. The Valkyrie did the same. Binding their horses to the nearby stand, the Empress sniffed the air, already feeling the sweet sexual energy that covered this Gods forgotten city.

"Humans ?" she asked her bodyguard. Tamsin nodded and they both slowly neared the general store. "Mostly. I can sense some Fae too, but no one we should be bothered about" the Valkyrie explained, her head indicating which Fae did she meant. _Mostly scum, _the Empress has thought. But there was something else in the air. Something that drew her away. She stopped, Tamsin quickly followed. Ysabeau glanced at the store, her head already giving orders. "Get whatever we need. I'll take a look around" the Empress said, handling her bodyguard the journal Kenzi gave her. Tamsin simply stared, not sure what to think. Leaving her Mistress alone was something she shouldn't do. Especially after a battle."My Mistress is this truly wise ?" she tried to convince her Mistress once again, but as always it was for no use. Ysabeau had her own head, after all. "No, but I need to be alone. Now go" the Empress answered, already leaving her bodyguard behind her. Tamsin tried one more time. "But Mistress.." but as always, it did nothing. Ysabeau waved her off, already heading to the place that drew her just moments ago.

It was strange. Not once in her already long life did she felt something so sweet and... Somehow, it was calling her. Not sure if it was her hunger talking, or the _beast _hidden in her heart, Ysabeau slowly walked to the place, unsure what she'll find there. Her swift hand already gripping her hidden blade, just to be safe.

When she arrived at the place, a dark alley where five men assaulted this one, blonde woman, Ysabeau felt rage filling her mind. Men. Always the same. Taking what they want with force, no matter the consequences. The poor woman was yelling and screaming for help, and that was when the Empress snapped, her eyes turning azure blue. A living proof of her beast taking control. Control she would willingly give. Taking the knife from the hidden spot in her boots, shrouded in night and shadows, the Empress yelled at the assaulters, taking their focus away from the already unconscious woman. "You want some, bitch ? There's plenty for you here !" the one man roared, running towards the Empress. His already drunk moves were clumsy and he nearly tripped, and when he finally arrived right before Ysabeau, he tried to punch her but failed miserably. His fist only neared her face, the Empress moved swiftly, kicking him into his stomach, he groaned in pain. Ysabeau grabbed him by his hair, his face near hers as she sucked some Chi out of him. _Disgusting,_ she thought to herself, spitting on the ground, hitting the man's face to the wall, instantly breaking it, surely killing him. Her azure eyes focused now on the remaining attackers, and on the not breathing woman. She had to end this quickly.

The Empress ran towards her targets, her blade firmly in her hand, ready to shed a bit more blood tonight. One of the attackers had broken a glass bottle, using it as his temporary weapon. He tried to slash the Succubus, but little did he know how swift she is. She dodged it with grace, slashing his neck in an instant, throwing him at his companions. She laughed as she saw their face covered with disgust and partly fear, but she did not stopped. Her blade found its next target in the other man's stomach, and as Ysabeau twisted the knife, going deeper and deeper, he yelled, begging his companions for help. It was futile as the Empress snapped his neck in an instant, his lifeless body hitting the ground. Two remained. One of the remaining attackers picked a knife, hurling swift attacks that the Empress dodged with elegance and grace. It almost looked like a war dance. When the one hit however came dangerously close to her neck, she turned to the other side, sticking her knife deep inside the fool's skull. A roar came from behind her and she knew there was no way of getting her knife out of the skull fast enough. _Time to get dirty. _She turned to face the attacker, her palm raising, aiming at the last attacker that was ready to end the Empress. Suddenly he stopped, his body feeling dangerously hot, boiling even. He dropped the knife, touching his face, trying to get the heat away. He screamed, throwing himself to the wall, punching his head over and over and over again, until there was nothing else to punch. His face was entirely destroyed.

Ysabeau smiled. No matter how disgusting it was to control her subjects, she enjoyed it so much. Part of her Mesmer lineage. And since her blood was of the Blood Sage, she could call upon any of her abilities hidden in her blood, at any time. That was her special gift. That was what made her unstoppable. Shaking away her temporary loss of control, her gaze quickly focused on the unconscious woman lying on the ground. She went to her, quickly checking her pulse. There was none. _No no no, don't do this to me_. She looked for any visible wounds on her body, and then she saw the gathering pool of blood on her chest. Stab wound.

* * *

Was there something she was supposed to do ? Ysabeau was the Empress of these lands, and yet here she was, giving away her own Chi to safe this woman who surely was nothing more than a common whore. Why was she doing this ? Why did she interfered ? Was it simply her duty as the ruler of these lands ? Was it because she felt sorry for this woman ? Maybe it was the rape situation that clouded her mind ? She did not knew. All she knew was that this woman had to live. For some reason, she would not allow her to perish that quickly.

She could already feel the weakness clouding her mind but finally, she could feel the pulse again. The woman in her arms inhaled sharply, taking in as much air as possible. Her gaze quickly turned to the woman that was holding her. Surprise. She did not understand what was happening. "Easy there" Ysabeau said calmly, her eyes returning to their original brown ink. She sat on the ground, her hand touching her temple. _Hungry_. She looked at the woman in front of her. Something was so strange about her. She closed her eyes, overtaking her control again. She was the master in this body, no one else. "How are you feeling ?" Ysabeau asked with her eyes still closed, but received no answer. She looked at the woman again and found her asleep. _Great_. With a huge sigh, Ysabeau managed to stand, using the wall as a support. She was so hungry. So tired. She felt another presence. Slowly walking into the alley.

A man came to them, asking questions, seeking answers, but he got none. Ysabeau had no mood for answering anything. She slammed the poor fool to the wall, sucking as much Chi out of him as possible, leaving him relatively alive. His body dropped to the floor, his lips smiling. The Empress felt good again. So to speak. Her eyes focused on the sleeping beauty on the dirty, disgusting ground. _What a night._ She took the woman into her arms, holding her tightly. This was no place for her. The Empress remembered the Inn they passed after riding through the city. That was her next stop.

She must have looked so strange, carrying a sleeping woman in her arms, but truth be told, everyone was far too drunk to care. Whores around every corner doing their _job_ made her senses a bit dazed. After all those years of training, a common whore managed to ruin them in a second. Not to mention the one in her hands. What was so special about her, anyway ? Why was she doing this ? They came here for supplies, not to kill humans. _What a strange day_, she thought to herself. As she stepped inside the Inn, the innkeeper watched in horror at the Succubus, holding the sleeping human in her arms. He wanted to ask, but the look in the Empresses eyes told him not to. She was far too annoyed tonight to answer anything. So, he did what his guts told him. Ysabeau placed a rather full pouch of gold on the table, and at this the innkeeper offered the key, instructing which room was theirs. The Empress nodded, saying a silent Thanks, leaving with the sleeping beauty in her arms.

The room was rather filthy. What else could she expect in a place like this ? But it had a big bed, which was more than enough for her. Placing the blonde on it, she couldn't help it. She had to stare. Even though all those hits, blood smeared on her face, her ruined hair, this woman was somehow so.. enchanting, to say at least. There was something she could not really explain. Her clothes were ruined. Ysabeau did what she had to, undressing the sleeping woman, leaving her naked, dressed in only bruises. Covers of the bed were more than filthy and it felt wrong to cover this beautiful woman with them. The Empress took her cloak down, along with her coat, using them both as her own covers. It worked well enough. The woman did not stir one bit, no matter how much the Empress touched her bruised body. What was more important was that the stab wound was gone. Not entirely, but gone enough for the wound to properly heal. She looked for other wounds, worried she might have missed something earlier. But all she saw were bruises. Scars even. From before. Not because of tonight's attack. Something had marked her skin before. Was it Fae or human, she wondered. But why ? Why this woman ? What was so strange about her ? She did not know. A maid came in, holding a bowl full of warm water in her hands. Surely the innkeeper had send her. Surely he realized they will need help. She placed the bowl on the nearby table, quickly leaving afterwards, minding her own business. There was a tattered cloth near the bowl and so Ysabeau did something utterly out of her character.

The Empress placed the bowl with the cloth in it near the bed. She had to clean her face. At least a bit. At least to get the damn blood away. She took the cloth and very, very gently, started to rub those bloodied parts on her face, starting with her delicate lips, to her wounded cheek, around her closed eyes, ending on her temple. _Who are you ? _Ysabeau asked herself this question over and over, again and again, as she cleaned this woman's wounds. _What am I even doing here ? _Was the second question that came to her mind. But she found no answer. Was it truly because she cared for her people that much ? No. This was different. This woman was different. She was drawn to this place, after all.

* * *

After she was done, Ysabeau sat right next to her, taking a deep breath. This trip was far too complicated for her liking. This was supposed to be simple. Simple. Simple did not meant killing five humans and rescuing this damsel in distress. No. Take the supplies and go, that was simple. And now, she was lying in the bed with this unbelievably desirable woman, she tended her wounds, cleaned her face, she even gave her her own Chi. This surely was not simple.

_Tamsin_. It hit her. Her bodyguard is surely waiting. That, or searching. She was good at that. Searching for her prey. She truly was an angel. Angel of death that swore her oath to Ysabeau after she saved her and her family from a swift extinction. The Demon outbreak was the worst on north. So many have died under the blades and flames of these wretched creatures. And even though the Empress asked for help from her northern neighbor, she received none. Swiftly as the wind itself, she raised an army, sending the wretched demons back into the Underworld. Into the place they all belong. As one of the last families they have rescued, there were the Valkyries. Proud, yet almost extinct race. By saving the few remaining ones, the Succubus has become their one and only ally. An ally they will respect and protect. Tamsin was send to accomplish this goal. As their leader, there was no one else who could do this better.

Ah, and Kenzi. Her young Banshee, sister-like friend. So young and innocent when Ysabeau had found her, crying over the corpses of her family. Her mother, beheaded. Her father skinned. They never discovered what kind of a sick monster could do that to a twelve years old girl, murdering her parents like that. She had no idea and she had promised Kenzi to find this beast, no matter how much time it will take. A Banshee. Kenzi had no idea what she was. Who she was. Banshees were extremely rare, maybe that was the point of hunting one ? Taking her as a trophy ? The Succubus Empress was disgusted by both her kind and the human one. It was a terrible action to witness. And a cruel one. Taking away a child from such a brutal scene. That was...It was one of the most terrifying things the Succubus Empress had to do. But she had to. There was no other way. And after years of training, Kenzi was able to control her deadly voice. She became one of the most dangerous beings in this world.

The Succubus Empress heard a knock on the door. Her thoughts quickly leaving her mind as she very slowly went to open the door, first asking who it was. A female voice, very well known to her.

Tamsin.

* * *

**_A/N - Ok, this is the first chapter. Hope you enjoyed and if so, please leave a review so i can know what to change, or what to improve. Thanks for reading, anyway :)_**


	2. Define the Purpose

**_A/N - I want to thank everyone for the positive feedback. All your reviews were so sweet and thanks for the favorites and follows too. I'm very glad you liked this little idea of mine, and I'm hoping you'll enjoy the second chapter as well._**

* * *

Empress Ysabeau was..stubborn, to say in a good way. The Valkyrie had a hard time keeping up to her, protecting her even against all those odds that were always against them. Were it demons, or their enemies. Newly, street brawls too. The Valkyrie stared at her Mistress as she stood against the attackers. She watched in awe as her Mistress murdered those pathetic humans for doing something the Empress herself despised. _A bad day for them_, the Valkyrie smiled, slowly returning to her horse, sniffing the air for more trouble. Death. There were unhealthy amounts of it in these regions. In this very city. She sniffed, feeling the essence, the souls, as they were already leaving to the Underworld, since there was no one there to guide them to Valhalla. Such was the true purpose of the Valkyrie kind. Guiding souls to their rightful masters. Now, Tamsin was torn between her kind's duty, and her one true goal, keeping her Mistress safe. And as much as she wanted to help her Mistress when she saw her holding the girl she saved few minutes back, she could not resist the urges, cries and screams of the already damned souls. She did what she had to to save as much of them as possible.

* * *

The Empress started to lose her battle over her tiredness, and so she figured out she could just close her eyes for a second. To just drift to the dream realms, to let her tired soul rest. It was relatively safe for both her and her _guest, _and Tamsin knew her ways. She would find them sooner or later. The first option was picked first. As she heard loud knocks on the wooden doors that were barely holding on their place, Ysabeau swiftly picked her knife, just to be sure. She was far too tired for any surprises, no matter if they were friendly or not. "Who is it?" she asked in a deep, tired voice as she supported herself on the wooden door frame. "Tamsin" the female voice called back and the Empress relaxed, very well knowing her bodyguard would sooner or later find them. It was in her nature, after all. She opened the door, _welcoming _her Valkyrie friend, inviting her in. Tamsin did not waited a second and she quickly entered, closing the doors behind her.

Her eyes quickly focused on the naked woman in the bed, and then on her Mistress that was not wearing her symbolic black coat and her black cape that had the Dahlin emblem on it, in red. _Blood, after all._ Two black dragons framed in white, gripping one orb, which was symbolizing the World. _The Dragon Blood, _or as the Fae knew and recognized it, Sage Blood. It was true that Ysabeau had a great lineage of warriors, wizards and also Dragon Warriors. But that was very well hidden in their past and only the family itself knew. Dragons were, after all, just _mythical _creatures of the Dark. Or so everyone said.

Ysabeau yawned and waited for the clever comment of her Valkyrie bodyguard, but there was none. Her gaze however drifted back to the sleeping beauty, never even looking away. Ysabeau realized that her Valkyrie friend was drawn to her in the same way as was she. _Why ? s_he wondered. The Empress, no matter how much skilled she was, had always a hard time recognizing if the person was a human or Fae. So instead of futile guesses, she asked the one that could smell them all in a distance. "Is she Fae ?" as the question was asked, Ysabeau's gaze focused on the sleeping beauty again. What was the strange aura around her that draw both her and Tamsin so desperately to her ? Tamsin went closer, examining her hands, looking for tattoos or scarring, but she found nothing. "I don't think so. I don't feel any Fae powers or the presence of anything like that" Tamsin explained, averting her gaze from the blonde woman, slowly walking back to her Mistress. "But there is something in her blood" the Valkyrie explained, sudden fear evident on her face. Ysabeau was more confused than ever.

There was something in this human neither of them could understand. "We should leave. I have everything we need" Tamsin said, already taking her hood one, her hand on the doorknob. She waited for her Mistress to take her belongings and leave with her, but she did not move at all. "She's in no state to travel. And I am far too tired too, Tamsin" the Empress explained, sitting on the bed, right next to her sleeping guest. Tamsin was about to argue back, but Ysabeau was far too quicker."Ride back to the camp. We will ride the morning and catch up with you on the road" Ysabeau said, waving her hand, signalizing her bodyguard to leave already. She was far too tired to argue about anything. That however was not enough for the Valkyrie. It never was.

"You want to take her ?" Tamsin said confused, wondering what on Earth was her Mistress doing. She was acting strange ever since the attack. Ysabeau stared at her bodyguard annoyed, but mostly tired. She just wanted to sleep. "Yes. I can't let her stay here" she replied, slowly unzipping her armor. She will not need it anymore. Not tonight. "But why ?" the Valkyrie asked, feeling even more confused than before. Ysabeau placed her weapons on the bed as she relaxed her muscles, finally feeling at least a bit free. Riding, fighting the whole day in this incredibly hard and heavy armor has done rather cruel things to her muscles. No matter if it was mainly leather and iron. Her delicate form was still somehow fighting the sensation to wear this. Ysabeau was, after all, a Succubus. A being of comfort and pleasure. Riding on a horse the whole day was something her Succubus nature did not liked.

As she glanced back at the sleeping beauty and her delicate form, she wished she could have that. To just get naked, strip everything she has and to burrow herself into the warm, comfortable bed filled with her favorite pets. Oh, how she missed her girls. Tamsin however was still waiting for the answer. "I don't know" Of course, Tamsin was not pleased at all. She sighed, taking her hood off. She just wanted to be home again. "Then I will wait and we will ride tomorrow" the Valkyrie explained her temporary plan, hoping to convince her Mistress she could stay too. The annoyed gaze Ysabeau had however convinced her of something entirely different.

"My men needs those supplies" the Empress said, her annoyance clear and evident. This however did not stopped her bodyguard. It never did. Tamsin came closer to her Mistress, her eyes full of annoyance of her own. "I won't let you be alone in this town. There is something happening here and it is far too dangerous for someone of your blood to stay here" Tamsin explained, her hands gripping Ysabeau's weapons, encouraging her to take them. To leave this wretched little city. It was a mistake coming here. A huge mistake.

Ysabeau was far too annoyed and tired to fight. She simply used her rightful weapons. "I did not asked for your permission, I gave you an order" her azure eyes shooting invisible shots at her bodyguard, encouraging her to leave her finally alone. She just wanted a minute of rest. A shame the Valkyrie had no intention of leaving. "This makes no sense ! You're risking your life for this human, and for what ?" Tamsin yelled, her hands pointing at the sleeping human. She saw no reason to risk everything just for a piece of meat.

Ysabeau knew this. She knew Tamsin hated humans and she did not judged her for that. It was the human kind that hunted her kind to the brink of extinction, after all. She could have punished her for this acting. This disrespectful yelling. But for what ? Tamsin was one of the few friends she had. She would not risk this friendship for nothing in this world. Instead, she placed her palm on Tamsin's cheek, using her Succubus powers to calm her. To let all those bad emotions fly away. "Better now ?" she asked, her hands dropping from her friend's face. Tamsin simply nodded. "My Mistress forgive me, but this really makes no sense" she shakes her head, taking her hood back, deciding to leave this matter alone. It was no use to fight the Empress after all.

"Ride when my men are ready and we will catch you" Ysabeau said, tapping her bodyguard on her shoulder, giving her her final orders for tonight. Tamsin nodded, heading to the door. "As you order. I wish you...goodnight" Tamsin said, glancing back at the mysterious woman sleeping in the bed. Ysabeau instantly understood. She smiled, sitting back on the bed. "Be swift and safe" she said, giving her last goodbye. Tamsin nodded, finally leaving the room.

It was strange to be left alone again with this woman. _Entirely naked woman_, Ysabeau clarified herself in her mind. Well, she was covered with her things so, she wasn't really naked that much. Ysabeau did not noticed this before, but there was no sofa she could sleep on. _Typical_. So the only way of her getting at least some sleep was the, already taken, bed. Well, keeping her hands to herself in this situation will truly be a very harsh training. She kept her pants on, of course. Her shirt too. No need to scare the living hell out of the poor girl when she wakes up. Indeed, a bruised body and a naked woman next to her would be a pretty good shock for her. As she lied down, she realized just how hard the bed was. She will be all broken and sore tomorrow, but now it didn't mattered at all. She just needed to shut her eyes. To calm her restless thoughts and let her mind finally rest. This day was long enough, after all. Closing her eyes, she wished for at least one dreamless night.

* * *

Ysabeau woke up because of the strange sensation she felt on her neck. Something cold, sharp. The Empress wondered what could this mean, but as she felt a body sitting on her stomach, body that surely belonged to the sleeping blonde beauty, she smiled to herself. _Rather wild, aren't we. _She was not entirely sure if she should attack her by surprise, forcing the blonde's body into the hard bed, pinning her hands above her head, or if she should give the blonde some time and space to think on her own. Her animal called for the first option, of course. Her rational mind however won the battle. When the Empress opened her eyes, she was greeted by a pair of beautiful eyes that stared into hers hungrily. She could have swore she felt the want in them. The blonde beauty was still naked, but her beaten body was covered in Ysabeau's family cloak. It was still not enough though, as the Empress could clearly see everything she wanted to. _Beautiful_. The Empress smiled as she felt her own blade being pushed against her throat. It was a very new situation for her.

The blonde's eyes were filled with rage and fury as she pushed it a bit harder, drawing blood from Ysabeau's neck. "Healing rather swiftly" Ysabeau said, seeing how the blonde woman was in full health again. The blonde smiled, shaking her head. "Shut up" she barked back. Ysabeau was pretty sure she had no idea what was the blonde doing. "I will not hurt you" the Empress reassured the young woman, hoping to gain her trust. "Not again you won't. What did you do to me last night ?" the blonde asked with disgust in her voice. Her voice. It had fragments of the typical eastern accent. Ysabeau knew that. She spend her childhood there, training in harsh waters and cruel colds. Could it be she was from there ? But why would she be so far away from her homeland ? It was worth the try.

"Ybrahar ?" Ysabeau asked and she saw confusion in her captor's eyes. She tried again. "Ybrahar or Kryala ? Which region were you born in ?" Ysabeau asked, feeling the blade losing its contact on her skin. "How do you know ?" the blonde asked, losing the harsh grip she had on the runed sword. Ysabeau smiled. Her guts were right, as always. "I know this empire better than anyone" replied the cocky Empress, never losing that devilish smile. This was fun indeed. "I doubt that" came the answer and the Empress laughed. This somehow struck the blonde's nerve as her grip tightened once again, her eyes full with rage. "What did you do to me ?" she asked again, more serious this time. The Empress sighed, knowing very well their little game will soon be over. She had to reach her men, after all. "Rescued you" the Empress answered, her eyes focusing solely on those enchanting eyes that now held a portion of confusion. "What ?" she asked, not understanding what this meant. Did she truly believed that the Empress had to rape women in order to sleep with them ? Ysabeau smiled and swiftly explained yesterday's events. "You were attacked in the alley, do you not remember ?" the Empress asked, feeling the blade slowly leaving her neck. The blonde shook her head, unable to remember anything from that horrid night. "Wha-" she started but was interrupted by the sudden opening of the door. Ysabeau quickly glanced, seeing the maid and what happened next surprised her beyond everything.

The blonde leaned down to her, kissing her furiously with so much passion and lust the Empress needed to moan. The blonde then grabbed Ysabeau's hands, leading them towards her own breasts, and the Empress knew instantly what to do. She grabbed her firm breasts, covering them from the maid's gaze. It felt so good. The blade was entirely forgotten in their heated exchange of kisses and Ysabeau felt the chance to play this game for a bit longer. She threw her on the other side of the bed, quickly climbing on top of her, pinning her hands above her head. If this was supposed to be a show, it will be a good one. The blonde glanced at the Empress, both surprised and confused. She could already feel those sweet, heated kisses on her neck, her own nails digging into the Empresses back, possibly drawing blood. The lust wand pleasure was simply far too much to handle and so she moaned too. So loud, the maid gasped, dropped the covers and slammed the door behind her as she ran away. It was hard for the Succubus to regain control over her already lost senses, but hard years of training with her mother were useful. Ysabeau raised herself, glancing down at the naked blonde lying beneath her. Such a sweet sight.

Both the Empress and the blonde were breathless, staring at each other. The Succubus smiled, already leaving the blonde's body. "I'm usually on top" she said, picking her weapons, placing them into their sheaths. The blonde glanced at the Succubus in disbelieve, as if not believing the actions that just took their place. The Empress took her armor and her family cloak, leaving the cape behind. Just in case the blonde was shy, which surely was not the case. To Ysabeau's surprise, the maid brought clothes. The Empress took them, throwing them on the bed. As the blonde started to dress herself, Ysabeau felt the right chance to offer her help.

"To summarize what happened. You were attacked by five men that are now dead. The sheriff will surely will be looking for you, and we both know how women ends up after being accused of murder. So i'm giving you a chance to join me" Ysabeau explained, placing the sheaths on her back. She took her family cloak, tying it on her neck, making sure it was firmly on its place. Her gaze then once again found the somehow irresistible blonde beauty that was now, much to Ysabeau's dislike, already dressed. She then continued in her offer.

"I am currently on the way to the palace. You can work and live there amongst the other servants. Or stay here and face them alone. I will be waiting outside and if you will not come in five minutes, I will take it as a rejection to my offer" as the Empress finished her speech, she neared the door, handling the doorknob. She smiled to herself, glancing back at the blonde's confused gaze. "However you'll decide, I'm glad you're safe and sound" Ysabeau smiled, opening the door, ready to leave, when the already known voice asked her a question that none has asked in such a long time.

"What's your name ?" the blonde asked as she watched the brunette stop in her movements, glancing back once again. She could see the slight laugh and then the mesmerizing smile. Their eyes met once again, maybe for the last time, and the blonde was suddenly feeling utterly breathless. As if someone sucked the breath itself away from her lungs. Something about this brunette enchanted her whole being. Was it the kiss ? The touches ? Or simply the kindness she had witnessed ? She had no idea.

Only then when she saw as she shook her head, the blonde felt her heart skip a beat, as she watched her movements resuming, her legs continuing their journey. But before that, the Succubus left her name there, as a secret invitation for the blonde to follow her.

"Bo"

* * *

**_A/N - Okay guys, gonna end it here. Hope you enjoyed and if you did, please leave a review with your thoughts on this chapter. I will be very glad to read everything you wanna write._**

**_Also, if anyone is interested, contact me on FB, or follow me on Tumblr. You can find both my accounts on my FanFiction main site. Thanks again for reading._**


	3. We are Many, You are Few

**_A/N - Thanks guys for your kind words. They mean so much, i'm like totally serious :)_**

**_Also, special thanks to leweiss for noticing that little typo mistake. Thanks :)_**

* * *

The Mother stood on the Dragon Tower, watching with awe as the sun, yet again, rose to cast a blinding shadow over the lands of her daughter's Empire. She watched as the firm, cold wind played with their family banners that stood proudly on the top of the same tower she was standing in. She watched as the WindGuards guarded the very palace she was living in. Along with her sister and her daughter. Two generations of the same blood. Aife stood proudly, holding her daughter's first red blanket. The one she had personally made, just for her. Just for her one and only daughter. She tried to listen to the wind, tried to listen the echoes, whispers, anything. There were news of her daughter's returning, but that was weeks ago. For now, she had no news, only that her party was spotted near small cities, fighting hordes of living dead. Ysabeau was often so frustrated with the information she was given. Only big hordes were spotted, after all. Who cares about small cities, anyway ? Ysabeau did.. She was, after all, responsible for every single life in her Empire, no matter what her father used to say. Aife often questioned her reasons for direct assaulting the demon hordes. They had warriors after all. Wizard and mercenaries and armies, and yet Ysabeau was the first rider to strike. She was the first thing her enemies would feel and see. Her blade or her powers, that was always the first thing that was shed with demonic blood. She was itching for every fight, to gain more and more experience, and in the end, becoming the one woman, Fae even, who would never fail. A goal that was met with nothing more but laughs, even insults from her fellow family members. Mainly because there was no one else would have the needed courage to say it out loud. Empress Ysabeau was a... a wise woman. If someone would have wanted to describe this wild hellcat, they would surely start with this. Courage was the factor of her blood, after all. Courage. Power. Mercy, when there was needed. Cruelty, when the situation demanded it. A ruler that everyone feared, or respected. It was everyone's personal opinion, and Ysabeau knew it. So when the Succubus Empress Ysabeau Dalhin rode on her ebony horse towards the countless demon hordes, accompanied with no one else but her most faithful knights, her best friend, her bodyguard, those who once questioned her leadership very quickly learned to shut up. Her reign was quite short, and yet to be truly tested, but for now on, Ysabeau managed to stand straight, no matter who was facing her. Were it demons, simple enemies, or her own people. Aife often smiled, watching her daughter being the exact opposite of what she and her husband planed for her. This was a man's work, after all. And yet, her hand was mightier than any man's hand would ever be. Her words sharper than any blade, her wits unmatched by anyone, not even their greatest philosophers. Aife stood proudly in the palace of Gerala, waiting for her child to finally come home. To bring back news of her newest victory. _She was her daughter, after all. _Aife looked at the sky that was now painted with every possible color. She stared as the sun raised from its slumber and she smiled. _There never was, and never will be, a force that could ever strike down her daughter. _

* * *

Men were..happy, to say at least. They got wine, they got fresh food, their wounds no longer hurt. As the sun rose to rule over the world again, the raiding party was waiting for their one and true ruler. Their Empress. It was said they acknowledge no other authority, but the _Blue Eyed Demon_, or so everyone outside their land called the Succubus Empress. As Kenzi packed her things, she wondered where could her best friend be ? The Valkyrie was more than frustrated last night, and so she got no information. Just a simple _She's staying, we're leaving on sunrise_. Kenzi watched as the raiding party packed everything. Their wounds already healed and now I seemed like nothing has ever happened to them. After all those fights, they surely were so, so tired. They surely wanted nothing more than to feel the comfort of their women, or men. Or maybe both. Gerala was a rather sexual city, after all. Was it because of their Succubus leaders ? Who knew. Kenzi surely didn't, and as she eyed the blonde bodyguard walking barely clothed, surely coming straight from the lake, she wished they were home. A fine body above hers, were it male or female, after all this time was more than welcomed.

* * *

On the other side of the lake, the Succubus waited for her new potential servant. It was strange. She never waited for anyone. She had no reason to wait. She could just _order _her to come. But was she truly like that ? Hardly. She was no dictator, after all. But still, how long could she hide who she truly was ? And why should she hide it at all ? It made not sense. But then everything made little sense when it came to anything in Ysabeau's life. Surely not the blonde she-devil she saved last night. What a woman. The first thing the Empress herself gets for saving a stranger is her own blade pressed against her own neck. Ysabeau had wondered if the blonde's reaction would be the same, if she truly knew who her savior was.

Her thoughts froze as her eyes saw what nobody could prepare her for. The blonde looked even more _fuckable _than before. The simple clothes their non-knocking maid brought were adding to the secrecy and mystique of the blonde woman. She was becoming more and more undeniable. The Empress was being drawn to her even more now, if it were even possible. _Its just the hunger_, she tried to convince herself. She had never said a bigger lie. The sex driven Empress shook her head, recollecting her lost thoughts. Her hands now worked on her ebony horse, her fingers toying with strings on the saddle as she tried to banish those awfully dirty thoughts of her fingers doing something much, much more sex related. The thoughts of her fingers going up and down that awfully perfect body, to enter her caverns that called to her since she first laid eyes on her. Was she truly this hungry ? Imagining a stranger in such ways, when there was literally an army of women waiting for her ? Women she personally handpicked from across her Empire ? Maybe she could...No. No that was enough. The blonde woman was wearing a huge grin on her perfect face. A proof that she already knew what was the brunette thinking about.

She was too, to be honest. The kiss awoken some primitive feelings of lust and need in her. She would not lie about that. The brunette already sitting on her horse, waiting for the blonde. _Waiting for her._ Somehow that made her feel even better. As the blonde finally arrived to her destination, the Succubus smirked. She couldn't hold it any longer. "You look quite good" Ysabeau said, looking down at the blonde woman she was kissing just few minutes back. The blonde only smiled, her hand going through her hair, surely realizing how good she was looking. "Thanks" came the hesitant reply. Suddenly the blonde was feeling so _damn _shy. The Succubus nodded, smiling. "My pleasure". Ysabeau stretched her hand, offering help to climb her horse. The blonde nodded, quickly climbing behind the Empress. Her hands hugged Ysabeau from behind, holding her as a support from falling. Ysabeau let out a silent sigh, evidently enjoying this new sensation. _Who wouldn't. _"Its Lauren, by the way" the blonde said as Ysabeau whispered to her horse, slowly moving forward. She smiled, finally hearing the enchanting name. "Lauren. A strange name" Ysabeau's thought was said out loud, and both Bo and Lauren smiled, even laughed a bit. "Would be silent if I were you, _Bo_". Lauren was right. What was Ysabeau thinking ? _Bo. _It sounded strange. It was strange. Well, at least it served its purpose. "So, shall we go ?" the Empress asked, looking behind her shoulder at her passenger. She saw a sad, nearly broken smile. It somehow hurt more than any wound she had ever received.

"Well...there might be a problem in that" Lauren said as Ysabeau's horse slowly neared the brothel. The Empress somehow knew what problem that could be. "Problems seems to love you" she looked back again, noticing how people around them looked. She could see..fear, in their eyes ? Ysabeau was not entirely sure. Lauren laughed at the comment, giving one of her own. "That, and drunken men too" the blonde human said with a sad smile, remembering her previous night. She would surely be dead without Bo interfering. Lauren suddenly caught a glimpse of her problem's face. A tall man, fat and hideous, two women around him, one from each side. Ysabeau stared at him, her eyes suddenly blazing with blue color as she saw the slap he gave them both. The two girls landed on the ground, and as he spitted on them, Ysabeau had a huge problem to control herself. _He'll pay for it once Lauren is safe._ But as she saw Lauren's troubled gaze, she knew that the punishment will happen sooner than later. "And you're telling me he is your problem ?" Ysabeau whispered, not wanting to draw any more attention than her blazing eyes already did. Thank the Gods that Lauren did not seen that. The Empress felt the grip on her stomach tightening. Lauren was..afraid ? Yes that could be it. "Yes, you can say that"

Bo tried her best to ignore the scenery in front of her. She truly did. But her vibrant eyes gave away. She tried to listen to Lauren's voice instead. Something that truly could calm her, it would seem.

"You see... Like you mentioned this morning, I truly lived in Ybrahar. And when our home village was raided, I ran here. To keep it short. When I came here, I had nothing so..." Lauren stopped and Ysabeau had a pretty nice idea what happened next. She was praying to the Gods it would not be so. She still had to ask. "So ?" Ysabeau could hear a loud sigh from behind her, signalizing that her one fear was true. "He _helped _me. Bought me, more likely. I'm his property" Lauren explained, showing Bo her branded wrist. The horse stopped and Bo very gently took Lauren's wrist, looking at the scarred skin. Her blood boiled. How did she not noticed this before ? "Pardon ?" she said, unable to say anything else. Her mind froze. Her rage took over. Lauren tapped her on her shoulder, wanting to prove some kind of comfort. She was not sure why, but Bo was more than upset about this whole situation. "He owns me..." she whispered, taking her hand back. As the man noticed them, Lauren started to shake. Bo could surely feel that already.

"He _owns _you ? What gives him the right to _own_ anything ? What does the major thinks of this ?" her reasonable side took over again, trying to get as much information as possible. Sure, she wanted to storm the whole brothel right now, and she will do it later, but fight now, she needed information. Just how many people were involved ? Were they even _people_, or her own kind ? "Its his brother so.. You can imagine" Lauren said, staring directly at her _owner_. He was slowly walking towards them, his ladies already forgotten in the dirt. Bo noticed this as well. "So he does whatever he wants" Ysabeau whispered with disgust, gripping he reins so tightly her hands hurt. Rage was something she always had trouble to deal with, and with Lauren so close, shaking, gripping her chest, it was a colossal task. "Nobody cares about us. The brothel is full of young girls like me"

Lauren explained and Ysabeau was filled with both anger and confusion. How was it she had no idea this was happening so close to her palace ? "Had you never tried to reach the palace ? Surely the Empress would like to hear about this" Ysabeau played her game. She had to know more. Lauren shook her head, smiling. That time they traveled days. All for nothing."We tried once" Ysabeau was surprised. Why did she not heard about this ? Any of this ? What if there were others in need of her help ? Were they all send away ? But then it hit her. She just hoped it wasn't the case.

"And ?" Ysabeau asked, not sure what to expect.

"And it ends there. A man that looked like he got a bucket of molten silver showed up his ass send us away. We're _just _whores, after all" Lauren explained, remembering the old man in detail. His hideous voice burned her until now. It was a voice you could never forget.

Ysabeau realized what was the case. She had suspected gold flowing in her council court. She had suspected bribes. Now she had the solid proof. The man started yelling at Lauren to immediately start working. Bo snapped. Jumping down from her horse, secretly holding her knife, Ysabeau smiled at the blonde, her eyes completely blazing with blue flames."This will be dealt with. I promise. As for this _owner _of yours... Stay here. Will be right back" Ysabeau had not waited for an answer. She started walking towards this _owner_.

"Bo wait !" Lauren yelled but it was already too late. Ysabeau was already forgotten in her mind. The Succubus looked at the man, her blood boiling. "You !" she yelled, pointing her palm at him, her Mesmer powers slowly activating. The man snored, laughed. Ysabeau could already see the growing bulge in his pants. Disgusting. "What ? Want to work ? We're full honey" he smiled, his hand touching his crotch. The Empress had enough. Using her Mesmer powers, she grabbed him, pushing him towards the brothel. As they neared the entrance, crowds started to create behind her. Were it to help her, or to join him, she was not sure."Who gave you the right to own anyone ?!" Ysabeau yelled, stopping near the entrance. She let him go, only to grab him by his neck by her own hand. Physical touch was far better, anyway.

The poor sod gripped Bo's hands, desperately trying to release himself from the iron grip. No use. He was barely able to talk. "Bitch whats your problem ?" he whispered and Ysabeau only smiled. She was going to enjoy this.

"You !" she yelled, throwing him through the door, stepping in. His body hit the bar instantly, breaking several chairs in the process. The patrons that were about to leave froze, terrified. How can a simple woman do this to a man ? Then it hit them. "Fuck.. You're Fae ?" one of the patrons helped the owner get up, their faces showed nothing but fear. The owner used the broken bar as his support, his neck hurt like a demon grabbed and slashed it. Maybe that was the case. Their confused gazes were more than annoying the Empress, and she had no time for this. "I asked you a question, human !" she yelled, her blue flamed eyes focusing on the terrified patron pointed at Ysabeau, his voice breaking, his legs starting to move on their own. He tried to run, to escape, but Ysabeau had other plans. Her Mesmer powers once again so very useful, she grabbed him, holding him in place as her eyes searched for the major. Annoyed, she threw him to the wall, holding him there, choking him. Suddenly the wanted person rushed in through the now broken main entrance, demanding answers. "I'm the major of this city ! Explain your actions !" he said, suddenly realizing his own brother was supporting himself over the broken bar, his legs ready to give away. Angry and frustrated, he grabbed the Succubus by her shoulder, but froze instantly as he saw those blue flamed eyes.

"Empress..." he said in terror, not knowing what to do. He paid a good prize to keep the Empress away from this place. The other girls ran from their rooms wearing nothing but bed sheets and bruises. The Empress grabbed the major, forcing him to look at the girls he and his brother _owned. _"These girls. You will release them ALL. You will pay whatever you owe them and you will send them to my palace" Ysabeau stopped, trying to regain her control back but it was for no use. Her demon enjoyed this far too much. She saw the shock and confusion as she stared at those poor girls. "If one..and hear me now, if even ONE will be harmed, I will come back, raid this pathetic little town you and your bastard of a brother run, and I will have both of your heads spiked. Right before I'll let my men rape you both over and over again" Ysabeau, or whoever was controlling her right now, smiled with a devilish smile. Her fists clenched even more, making it impossible for the major to breathe. He managed to nod, few words slipped out of his dried lips."Y-yes Empress !"

And then it hit her. She was the Empress. She gave them this land. During her father's rule there were no cities allowed near the palace, mainly because of the good lands and clean water. She gave them this land, allowed them to live here without no need to pay a single coin. And this is how they repay her generosity.

Her beast kick in fully, ripping the major's neck, blood spilling everywhere on the ground. She threw the lifeless body back at the owner, making a bloodied path in the process. Everyone screamed, but girls strangely smiled, cheered even. They were happy. "Let this be a lesson for you all ! I GAVE YOU YOUR LAND AND I CAN TAKE IT BACK ! YOUR PATHETIC CITY CAN BURN IF IT IS MY WISH ! I OWN YOU ALL ! YOU SHALL FOLLOW MY RULES ONLY ! NO HUMAN, NO MAN HAS MORE POWER THAN ME !" she pointed at nearly everyone, her eyes burning everything in her path. Girls cheered even more, they started clapping and yelling a simple _Thank you_. The Empress was more than satisfied. But there was one final thing to be done. One last action. Ysabeau walked to the owner, watching as he mourned his dead brother. "By tonight's midnight, you shall chose a new major. One brave enough to stand against this cruelty ! One that can and WILL lead the people of this town to prosperity ! I shall have your answer by tomorrow night !" as Ysabeau ended, she grabbed the owner, staring directly into his terrified eyes. "The blonde one outside. I want her things" Ysabeau said angrily, her animal finally calming down. It was a mess but..Who can judge her ? She ruled, she could do whatever she wanted. The owner was shaking, unable to even speak properly. "She had nothing !" he yelled and the Empress was about to let him go, but then one of the girls came to her, slapping him. Ysabeau smiled, and then she saw something dropping out of his pocket. "This necklace.." the girl picked it, showing it to the Succubus. "Its hers. I saw him beating the crap out of her and taking it after wards" she said, spitting on his face. The Empress wanted to do the same, but sadly she had no time anymore. Lauren was waiting outside, or so she was hopping. Instead she took her knife, running a deep cut through his face, nearing his eye. "You have one luck, scum. I'm in a hurry now, but I suspect your _ladies _here have much to thank you for" Ysabeau smiled with that devilish smile, hitting the knife into the wooden table, signalizing the other girls to have their fun.

The Empress was slowly leaving, hearing all kind of voices behind her. There were voices of joy, of terror and even those of pain. This city. She knew coming her was a mistake but still. She had managed to save these trapped souls. Gripping the necklace in her hand, she stepped outside of the brothel, seeing Lauren as she watched in terror on what was happening. She will tell her, one day. Right now, they had to leave. Already they were too late to catch up with her men. Running to her horse, Ysabeau quickly climbed, taking Lauren's hand into hers. She opened her palm, giving her the necklace. Lauren was about to ask what happened, but there was no time. The Empress ordered her horse to gallop quickly, not wanting to waste anymore time.

As they left, both Bo and Lauren glanced back, watching as the one city building got swallowed by the brutal flames. And it was not the brothel. No. It was the Major's Hall.

* * *

**_A/N - I guess it was a bit brutal, and if so, sorry but this is how the fic will go. I know its completely out of Bo's character, but like i said. Its AU. Anyway, how do you feel about Tam/Kenz romance ? Yes ? No ? Let me know. _**

**_Anyway, thanks for reading and i hope you enjoyed :)_**


	4. the Art of Seduction

_**A/N - This took a lot of time, i have no idea why. Sorry if there are mistakes. **_

* * *

The ebony horse was galloping in a rather normal speed, considering that its owner, and her guest, were in a hurry. Or were they ? No one knew. Both Lauren and Ysabeau were silent. Not wanting to talk about the events that just took place. Lauren asked what exactly happened, but Bo gave her no answers. Or rather, no detailed answers. There were no needs for them. Surely Lauren found Bo already disturbing enough. The ride was silent and rather dull. Ysabeau felt strange about this whole situation. Most times, she was in complete control over her every emotion, were it anger, lust or pride. Now, she had no idea what was going on in both her head and in her heart. There was a hole in them both that she failed to understand. As they rode, her eyes often drifted behind her, at the blonde that was so tightly hugging her chest, using it as her support. She glanced back every minute to see, to look at that saddened gaze the blonde wore. It was strange. Ysabeau had freed her, after all. Was there anything else ? Why was she still sad. Then it hit her. Her family. The necklace. She was gripping it so tightly, Bo could feel it. She could feel it pressed against her own chest as they rode towards Ysabeau's war party. As they saw finally saw the already burned fire places, the horse and cart and foot tracks, Ysabeau sighed in a relief. They had moved, after all. Tamsin was a hard head to deal with. Thankfully, she saw reason.

The horse stopped, just as the Empress ordered. She dropped from her horse, slowly looking at the tracks that were leaving from this specific area. She touched the fire place, already too cold. The places where their tents were, grass there already eaten by critters. _Two, maybe three hours_. They were so late. Ysabeau shook her head, returning to her horse and to her passenger. Lauren understood. Bo told her about her men, after all. She had wasted a significant amount of time saving her and the town they were in, that much was evident. But also needed. And Bo did not regretted a moment of it. She ruled this Empire. The last thing she needed was a civil war. As Ysabeau finally reached her horse, she saw the arm of her blonde friend stretching out to help her. The Empress smiled. Since when did she needed help in this ? She grew old riding on this one specific horse. But even though her expertise, she complied. Catching the arm, Lauren helped her up, smiling in the process. It was strange, new to her, after all. Ysabeau looked back, asking if she was up to a sprint, or rather a normal ride. They were three hours behind the war party. Ysabeau looked at the sun, already feeling the heat of today's weather. Sun will drive them mad. Both settled on the normal speed, not wanting to torture the poor horse that was already all hot.

* * *

Kenzi led her best friend's army back to the palace. Slowly, so the Empress can easily catch up on them. Its not as if the heat would allow them to sprint back to the palace, anyway. The young Banshee hated this. She preferred cold, she preferred ice over flames. It was that characteristic mark Ysabeau loved about her. In the ice cold Northern plains, they were both in their element. They moved swiftly in both combat or walking. It never mattered. Kenzi, having the Valkyrie bodyguard by her side, and the general on the other one, raised her hand, signalizing the army to stop. They were riding without a pause for four hours. Everyone was far too tired to press on, and Kenzi knew it. Ysabeau was a good teacher, after all. She gave them a hour of free time, and since they stopped near the abandoned lake, everyone cheered, undressing their uniforms, diving into the cold waters. And Kenzi did the same. Not on the exact same place as they did, as she found her own personal spot. Kenzi enjoyed her privacy, and no matter how long she knew all those men and women in the war party, she could never truly get over the fact of someone else, beside her lover, watching her naked. She dove into cold waters, relaxing her muscles, letting the coldness numb every feeling. With closed eyes, no matter how dangerous it was, she forgotten the world that took her family. She forgotten the pain and suffering she had to endure. She forgotten everything. Little did she knew who was watching her. Who was pursing her lips, clenching her fists, gripping the tree. Kenzi had no idea.

* * *

They were on the road for what felt like an eternity. The whole day sitting on a horse during this awful heat. Not something you wish to happen. With this speed, they should be able to catch with her war party soon. Her men will need to stop and rest. To regain their strength. And in this heat ? They will search for a lake, a river maybe. Anything that could cool them off. The heat was taking its toll on all of them. Ysabeau took a sip from the already warm water, offering it to her friend that was panting, her head leaning over Ysabeau's back. Her armor felt all sticky, she suddenly felt she was all naked in a cold lake. Lauren thanked with a weak whisper, drinking, not caring how much of the water missed its supposed place. She wanted to pour it all on her hair. A shower would be good. She had none since the attack. Her hair smelled funny, the sweat sticking together her skin and her clothes. She hated this. The warmth was alright, but this ? This was hell. And as if solely and surely send by the Gods themselves, they heard water. Running water, not so far away. She prayed it was cold. Ice cold. Ysabeau's eyes drifted back at Lauren, as if asking to make a little detour, or continue their little adventure path. It was strange. To Lauren, Bo looked like someone who never asks. She just acts. Like a true hero. She suddenly wishes their Empress was like this. She knew nothing of her, but as she heard the rumors, her skin crawled and her stomach clenched. _Fae sympathizer. _Lauren reminded herself that Bo was surely a Fae too. And yet she cared for humans as well. Lauren realized just how precious this woman was. "Should we ?" the silent question was finally asked as Bo turned to face her blonde friend, her eyes full of childish hope. Lauren nodded, smiling, wearing that huge grin on her face as she playfully punched her savior's shoulder. "You don't have to ask" was the simple reply and Bo turned in an instant, ordering her horse to move to their desired destination. And as they neared it, and as the sound of water running was louder and louder, the Succubus couldn't wait to drop everything on her, and to dive into the cold water, ignoring every single fact in her troubled life. She'll finally get that dirt and the remnants of blood out of her hands. She would finally claim that lost control back. Everything will be alright again. Water was pure, it cleansed. Perhaps, it could wash away the guilt too. Ysabeau had hoped.

Or maybe not. This was an experience like any before that. For her. For them. It was a lecture. A lecture that shouldn't be forgotten. No matter how horrible it was.

* * *

They arrived swiftly, Ysabeau's horse stopping at a small clearing, surrounded by nothing more than beautiful flowers and the pure water that ran with a rather normal speed. The birds, the trees, even the small critters. It felt like heaven. Or a part of it. Ysabeau suddenly felt so proud. So proud that this all was hers. Suddenly everything was amazing. Nothing mattered. Her men could wait. They were in no rush, after all. They both dropped from the horse, Lauren stretching her arms, surely tired from the trip. Ysabeau did the same, even though she was getting used to the soreness of her tights, and her bottom. Riding for months, year after year, prepares you for such feelings. Lauren slowly walked to the clean, almost pure looking lake, crouching, touching the water, her fingers tracing a lazy pattern on it. Circles, or something similar. Ysabeau tied her horse to a nearby tree, taking the two loosely hanged water bags, intending to fill them both, but as she turned to the lake, her blood froze, her eyes already in their primal color, and her hunger over the top. There was the blonde woman, Lauren, her clothes already forgotten on the shore, her body slowly stepping into the cold waters, evidently enjoying the relaxing sensation. She gasped at first, but she quickly adjusted. Ysabeau did not knew what to do, what to felt. Her eyes focused on the blonde's back, going lower and lower, her eyes marking every detail, bit by bit. Licking her lips, as the thoughts of Lauren under her, maybe even above her, giving her pleasure no other woman could, made her heart beat even faster. The unanswered question still hanged in the air. Was it only because of the lust, or something bigger ? Something deeper ?

The blonde was...calling her. She turned her head as her body was half covered in the water, a lustful grin on her face, winking, her hand calling her. Luring her. She turned to the Succubus, suddenly playing with her breasts, touching them, gripping and teasing her own nipples. One hand went to her neck, fingers playing with the skin, touching and slightly scratching. She was moaning. The Succubus could hear that loudly and clearly. She tried to move, but was enable to. Eyes entirely focusing on the blonde's actions. _She_ wanted to do those things to her. The Succubus wanted to have her hands on her, to play with those firm breasts, to taste the skin, mark it as her own. She wanted all those things and she had no idea why. This was far greater than what she usually felt. The point when the Empress could no longer feel her own body, her own senses or even the slight breeze hitting her overheated body, was the moment when the blonde's other hand went lower and lower, nearing that one specific area the Succubus wanted and _needed _to taste, so, damn, much. And when the blonde moaned Bo's name out loud, her fingers already playing with the small curls that came in contact with her palm, Bo couldn't hold it any longer. Was this really the same woman from before ? Doing this ? It was too much. The Empress closed her eyes, fighting the urge to take the woman right there and now, her army be damned.

Ysabeau shook her head, opening her eyes again, steadying her breath. Imagine her confusion when she saw the blonde already fully in the water, calling her to join her in that old, childish way, any trace of that wild temptress entirely forgotten. What was this ? Hallucinations ? Maybe because of the dehydration ? Tiredness ? No. It felt so real. So.. real, she could feel and taste the energy that radiated from the blonde woman. The scent was so real, the arousal was.. it was there. She could still smell it. The voice, the small moans and.. What was happening ? The Succubus was stuck in her analyzes and ideas, trying to figure out what exactly happened. Her thoughts were interrupted when a splash of ice cold water hit her heated body, taking her out of whatever paralysis she was in. "Bo !" came the sudden yell, full of joy and laughter. The blonde splashed again, more of the cold water hitting the poor Succubus, again. Ysabeau regained whatever control she could, stepping away, laughing on her own. She looked at her blonde friend, her entire body hidden in the water. Lauren's hand waved at her, calling, luring Bo to join her. Ysabeau shook her head, not really sure about any of this. "Try the water ! Its fantastic !" Lauren yelled, already swimming, enjoying herself as a little kid. _Finally free after all this time_. "I..uh.." the Succubus tried to argue, her voice suddenly stuck in her throat. _Was she nervous ? _The Succubus being nervous ? Absurd.

"Oh please, as if you haven't seen me naked already. Come here, I won't bite. Much" the blonde winked again and all defense barriers Ysabeau had put on her brain, especially on the lust controlling part, had fallen apart in an instant. "Tease" the Succubus said defeated, nearing the lake, her mind trying to focus on everything, but the hot blonde and her oh so burning, oh so tasty sexual energy. The air was filled with it. Ysabeau looked around her, trying to spot anything that could disturb their little entertainment. She saw nothing but animals and birds. Peering off her armor, putting at a comfortable distance from the water, the Empress started to unbutton her shirt, seeing how the blonde's aura spiked to another level, her eyes surely not leaving her soon-to-be naked body. She played it good, taking slow motions, occasional looking back, licking her lips. Ysabeau was good at this. And when the last part of her royal, black-red dyed clothing fell to the ground, her skin finally feeling the slight breeze, sweat soon to be forgotten in the lake, she felt Lauren's aura so bright, so burning, she was literally enable to do anything but to inhale the sweet scent, to stare at the lovely body, to get lost in those enchanting eyes. Ysabeau was not sure about her own eyes at the moment, but the fact that Lauren did not freak out yet, helped to soothe her fears a bit.

The naked Empress stepped into the water, the freeze hitting her like a blade to the stomach. She sighed, rubbing her arms together. "Ah..Freezing cold" she whispered, quickly diving into the water, trying her best warm up as soon as possible. And as she saw the blonde slowly nearing her, the warmth came quicker than she thought. "The best kind !" she called to her Succubus friend, slowly swimming towards her. Lauren had to admit. Bo was..incredible. In more ways than just one. And oh, the body. Amazing. Ysabeau smiled, relaxing in the cold waters. It felt nice to get away the dirt and guilt. Her eyes closed, her hands playing softly with the water. "In this heat ? You are very right" came the silent answer as a mere whisper. The sun was shining so brightly and yet Ysabeau knew that the true heat she felt was not because of it. No. It was far more mystical and far more dirtier.

The childish part the Empress had to lock away years ago floated on the surface, and soon she found herself splashing water at her blonde friend, laughing, swimming, diving. It was unusual for her to feel this kind of freedom, and as the blonde joined her in her activities, the Empress felt amazing. More like that. She finally felt alive. There was occasional touching, there were times when their eyes met, or simply stopped and focused on one specific part on their bodies, but it didn't mattered. Something was pushing them forward, and neither of them knew what. This day was far too beautiful to think about anything, but this moment.

Time ran faster than any of them could have predicted, and soon the sky was colored with nothing more than white clouds and the orange, fading light. When Lauren was too close, she stopped, waiting to again see those beautiful, electrical eyes that stared at her few minutes ago. Right now, Lauren was more than sure this beauty before her was Fae. She just wondered what kind. Her curiosity got the better of her. "So, what kind are you ?"

Ysabeau opened her eyes, looking surprised at her blonde friend. Her proximity dulled her every sense, so the question came unheard. All she could hear were muffled voices. "Pardon ?" Ysabeau asked, but already knowing what was the case. Surely her eyes gave her away earlier. Lauren was relatively close now, wearing nothing else than an amused smile. "Fae. What are you ?" she asked again, hoping to hear the answer. Although, she already had her secret guess. Ysabeau was being very amused by this curious human. She laughed, running a hand through her wet hair, enjoying the moment. "Its not very polite to ask" Ysabeau explained, watching as the blonde went closer and closer, ignoring any personal space they should have. "Please ? Pretty please ?" she said, looking with her puppy eyes, melting Bo's heart away. She laughed again, splashing some water at her own face, trying to soothe the burning sensation in her face. The water was so relaxing. "The kind that suck life out of curious humans" Ysabeau said with a smirk, feeling the energy over and over again. _So high_. "Oh yeah ? What else ?" Lauren asked, her eyes focusing on the electrical eyes in front of her. Suddenly she wanted nothing more than this moment to last forever. Everything seemed so perfect. Ysabeau knew her game. She was a Succubus, after all. "The kind that makes everyone she want tremble in pleasure" came as a husky respond, filled with lust. This was getting out of her hand. The blonde human nodded, that ever lasting grin never leaving her perfect face. "That would hit my best guess on you" said Lauren with a husked smile, looking down to the water, suddenly feeling very nervous. Ysabeau was the one curious now, wondering what could the blonde human think of her. "Would it now. Then what am I ?" Ysabeau asked, feeling the urge to claim this human, all of the sudden. The mystery of her kind was solved, in the end. In a rather kinky way.

"A very good looking Succubus ?" was the calm, husky answer. Lauren was evidently more than drawn to this woman with electrical eyes that stared right into her soul. Ysabeau had enough. She came closer, hand gently stroking the blonde in front of her, her eyes suddenly closing, a moan escaping her velvet lips. They were so close, Ysabeau could almost feel her breath, lust entirely clouding her better judgment. "Said the very good looking curious human" whispered the Succubus against the blonde's lips, her hands caressing her shoulders, going lower and lower, now on her hips.

Lauren was..breathless, in a way. The air stuck in her throat, she felt nervous, even her hands were shaking. Bo was a Succubus, was it possible she used some of her powers on her ? She had to ask. This was not normal. Not one bit. "Are you using anything on me right now ?" she asked with her eyes still closed, trying to control her breath, enjoying the movement on her hips. Ysabeau smiled. She was as excited as she was. Maybe even nervous. "Are you ? I cannot seem to take my eyes off you" the Empress admitted, suddenly feeling embarrassed and..somehow shy ? What was this human doing to her ? Lauren let out the breath she had no idea she was holding, pressing her forehead against Bo's, not sure what exactly she was doing. This all seemed so surreal and..oh so perfect. "I can't either" she whispered against Bo's lips, desperately wanting to taste them, her hands on Bo's back, pushing her forward, needing more touch. Their lips met at a slight touch, barely touching, yet the sensation was still there. There were no actions and the time has stopped for them both. The mere touch was enough to set them both ablaze, both of them doing their best to fight this urge. Bo's hand went to caress Lauren's cheek, her lips barely touching hers. She did not wanted to move. Was it the fear of hurting her, during her feeding ? That was the biggest possibility there was. Lauren was eager. More than that. She needed this, the Empresses presence evidently taking its toll on her mental health. She whispered her name, begging her to move, to kiss her. But somehow, Bo didn't moved. All she wanted right now was the ghost like touch their lips shared.

* * *

The army was ready to move again. Or so they said. Kenzi stared as their eyes begged her to camp already. Water and heat, that was something that not went well together. Especially with men as they let their inner children out again. Tamsin asked what to do. She had that strange thing in her eyes. That thing she always had whenever Kenzi was near her. It was strange. She was strange. Looking at the sky, seeing how its colors changed from bright blue to the calming orange, she made her decision. She called their stable keeper, wanting a bird. A flaming bird, to be specific. Phoenix. Their messenger. She asked Tamsin to write a note, stating where they were, and the location of their camp. Attaching the little tube to her favorite pet, she send him flying, hoping it will find its destination. The young Banshee then crawled under the tree, closing her eyes just for the second. She was far too tired to move. Too tired to do anything else. She let Tamsin worry about everything else, and she gladly took the lead.

* * *

There was a presence watching them, sitting on the tree, its eyes burning ablaze, watching the pair in the lake as their intimate dance was about to begin. The small phoenix bird shrieked upon its presence, making them both aware it was there, watching them. Ysabeau, not really wanting but still, managed to tear her lips away, her eyes lazily focusing on the flame bird, both annoyed and glad, her hunger already taking the better part of her mind away. The bird had a message tied to its neck, that much has Ysabeau seen. She pressed her forehead against the blonde's, whispering a silent _sorry_, as she slowly walked to the shore, calling the flame bird with her. Lauren couldn't help herself, she had to stare. She wanted more. So much more. But could she be mad ? She wasn't. She was just far too excited to feel anything else.

At the shore, the burning bird landed on the grass, offering the message as he rose his head. The Empress was curious, it clearly was a message from her war party. The blonde body that walked towards her horse however took her every focus. Lauren asked something. Ysabeau was sure of it. She asked again. Blankets. Of course. They were wet. _Wet. _The Empress nodded, pointing at the back that was hanging on her horse. Her focus went back to the message. Unrolling the tiny scroll, she read the message, trying her best to focus on the words. Little did she know where exactly will the blonde be drying herself. Ysabeau watched, more like stalked as she disguised her actions by reading the note again. "We're staying for tonight" she said, rolling the scroll back into the small tube, intending to use it when she dries herself. The blonde human looked up after drying her hair, throwing the blanket to the Succubus a bit surprised. They were supposed to ride all day. Why the sudden change ? "They are not far. We can easily catch them tomorrow" Ysabeau answered the non existent question, drying her hair and her body. Lauren went to pick the replacement clothes from her own bag, and as Bo asked her to throw hers at her, she was surprised to find silken clothes, again in the same colors as her previous clothes. It rose a question. Who was this woman ?

After dressing herself and placing the blankets on the still warm ground, the Empress went to her horse, picking a loose pen, writing on the other side of the note. There was no need to hurry, they could spend a nice, quiet night together. But..that will require food. _Her food_. Woods. Hunters. She could feed a bit. As she turned to the phoenix, she saw the blonde human playing with it, caressing its burning feathers without the slightest hint of pain. Walking towards them, Lauren quickly explained how her father taught her everything about magical creatures. Even about phoenixes. How to caress one without getting burned. Ysabeau was surprised. Not often did the humans cared for her kind's animals. Only when gold was involved. Attaching the little tube back on its neck, she send him flying, taking the message back to Kenzi. Turning back to Lauren, she saw a confused look on her face, evidently not sure what to do now. "So, we need wood. And food. I will go pick both and you can set the camp up ? The sleeping bags should be on the horse" Ysabeau explained, checking for her hidden knife in the boots, the other on her belt. Lauren stared, amazed. Usually, she was the one doing such labors. Nodding, she tried to think of a way to help on her own, besides setting the camp up. "Sure. Sounds like a plan. I can wash our clothes too. They are all sweaty anyway" she looked on their scattered clothes from before and they both laughed, neither did know why. It just came on its own. "Sounds good" the Empress smiled, nearing for the woods, brushing past the blonde human. Lauren could not handle this. This silence even though both of them wanted to talk. Needed to talk. She gently grabbed Bo by her arm, trying to stall her for a little while, needing to straighten this problem they had. "Bo..about the-" Lauren tried but Bo shook her head, telling her to stop. She was far too hungry for this conversation. Seeing the troubled gaze her blonde friend had, Ysabeau tried to explain her situation. "We can talk about whatever just happened tonight, alright ? I am far too hungry to see sense" she said, feeling Lauren's grip slowly fading away, relaxing. They stared at each other before Bo did something neither of them expected.

She leaned closer, placing her lips on Lauren's, slowly parting them, tasting them, loving the sweet sensation. Her hand went to caress Lauren's neck, gently caressing it, moving up to her cheek. Lauren was far too stunned to react. All she could do was moan quietly into the kiss, evidently enjoying whatever was just happening. After the kiss has ended, Ysabeau's eyes stayed locked with Lauren's, unable to look anywhere else. There was a weak smile on both of their faces as Bo slowly backed away, leaving the blonde wanting more. Again. "Be back soon" Lauren whispered, suddenly realizing that soon couldn't come soon enough. Ysabeau smiled and nodded, seeing the slight happiness in those beautiful eyes that held her soul at bay. She picked her bow from the horse, heading to the woods, and Lauren could not do anything else but stare. Stare at the battle Goddess that just left to hunt her prey.

* * *

The bird came back quicker than any of them could have hoped for. It landed safely on Tamsin's shoulder, holding its head up, offering the message. The stable keeper quickly took his pet back, offering treats. As the Valkyrie read the note, she shook her head, laughing. Her Mistress was so difficult to understand. She was so stubborn and hot blooded. She did not understand how someone as she could rule an empire. Tomorrow. She will talk to her tomorrow about everything. The Valkyrie had decided to not let her anger get to her tonight. She had enough. She was tired and..confused. She looked at the younger Banshee as she slept calmly, not knowing what kind of a force was making her do so. She never stared. It was not her way. And yet the young girl made her do so. She had no idea what was happening.

* * *

_**A/N - Hope it didn't sucked too much. Was having a little block but i'm hoping you enjoyed anyway. Also, i would like to thank you all for the lovely reviews, favorites and follows. It means the world to me :)**_

_**I will see about writing a small chapter after this scene. Maybe tonight or tomorrow. Anyway, hope you enjoyed. **_


	5. Beautiful Mystery

_**A/N - I'm late, i know. And with a non doccubus chapter, you guys will probably eat my head off. Never mind, i hope you'll enjoy anyway. **_

* * *

As the blade neared the Mother's neck, she swiftly deflected, stepping back, punching her opponent to the face, taking back her standard stance. Her blade stand ready in her right hand, the left one ready to rain havoc on her remaining opponents with the power of her family's blood. She looked down at the pained body lying by her feet, kicking it, slowly walking to the rest of her opponents. Two of the three men yelled, running towards the Mother like their senses were dull or even non present. One swayed his long sword at her, using all his force at once, the other one had two swords, his dance agile and his aim deadly. They were ready to strike as one, just as they were trained for. The Mother smiled to herself, readying her own blade. She saw the path of the ongoing blade, deflecting it swiftly, kicking the man to his stomach, sending him back a few steps. The Mother then swiftly turned to the dancing fellow, dodging every single hit as if she already knew where to move, how to dance on her own. She saw the crack in her opponent's attack, using her own blade to stop his dance, making him gasp for breath as the blade swiftly hit his stomach, knocking him on the ground as the Mother kicked his feet. She pointed the blade at his neck, smiling, her eyes electrifying and ready to kill. Suddenly she felt a pull. Something made her to look back and there he was, the man she kicked few seconds back, readying his final attack, ending this fight. The Mother however did not move. She closed her eyes, calling upon her abilities, her blood powers.

As she opened her eyes, her vision was bloody and her eyes full of terror and pain. The warrior was few seconds from ending this fight, but as he saw those electrifying eyes changing their natural color into something much more sinister, he froze at his place, dropping the blade, grabbing his face, covering his eyes in terror. The Mother stared at the poor, broken warrior, laughing in a hysterical manner, looking back at the man under her blade's sharp point. She stared into his brown eyes as they changed their own color from hazelnut brown into snowy white. She watched as the opponent at her feet yelled and screamed in fear, tears leaving his broken eyes. Her eyes then focusing on her remaining opponent, her eyes never changing their scarlet color. The last remaining opponent dropped the blade, running towards the exit when he crashed into the invisible wall in front of him. His body being pulled back, his feet no longer on the ground, the Mother quickly pulled him to her in a cosmic speed, his chest quickly finding the edge of her blade, her scarlet eyes staring deeply into the ones that stood before her, covering in fear and regret. It was too late for regrets now. She suddenly closed her eyes, stepping back, calling her maid that was standing on the outer side of the fighting ring. The Mother sighed, letting the body slowly fall from her blade, its eyes as pale as snow. Another battle and yet there was no one in the entire castle that could defeat her.

She was disappointed.

The Mother stepped back, drawing back her sword into its hilt, giving it to her maid. She ordered her personal guards to take the remaining and surviving opponents to their dungeon cells and to kill them after wards. No reason to keep such filth in her and her daughter's palace, after all. She took the towel from the stand, cleaning her sweaty face. It was a nice dance, but it was still not enough. She wanted more. Surely there was someone who could defeat her.

Aife Dahlin, mother of the newly risen Empress Ysabeau Dahlin, was frustrated beyond any means. She had done everything she could to keep the council satisfied and the citizens happy while her daughter was fighting, shedding blood on the plains that were once so peaceful. But a woman can do so much. The war was on the brink of their doors and her daughter is out there playing hero. But such was her attitude. The selfless hero of both races. As she left the arena, a familiar face greeted her, the same smirk present on her face as always. Valery, one of the younger and more experienced council members was standing right opposite her, her hands crossed at her chest as she saw Aife's guards taking care of yet another pile of bodies. Shaking her head, she started the same speech she had always. "This is barbaric, and you know that" Valery said, her eyes never leaving her older friend's face. Aife only smiled, waving her hand, not caring what her younger friend has in store for her. She urged to her daughter's study, intending to read more books before entering the dream realms once again. She was far too tired for lectures. Valery however was not to be denied. She grabbed her by her arm, forcing her to look at her. "She wouldn't agree with this" she said, Aife immediately realizing who she meant. Her daughter had her standards, there was no doubt about that. But these were cruel times. There were those who needed to be punished, no matter the old standards or traditions. Balance and peace were to be kept in place, no matter the price. "We don't need to trouble her with nonsense, do we Valery ?" Aife answered, already moving, leaving her friend behind. Valery touched her forehead, can't believing how much has her friend changed.

"We all do mistakes Aife, but we should all have the right to get a second chance !" this answer somehow struck a nerve in the already nervous Mother. She clenched her fist, stopping her movement. She turned to face the council member, her eyes ready to kill. "Our mistakes does not make children die ! Our mistakes does not make women feel defiled and worthless ! Your argument is invalid Valery, these bastards does not deserve to live and I will prove my point in front of my daughter, if its needed !" Aife yelled, her eyes ready to burn the woman in front of her, but she retreated, not wanting to cause more damage today. It was enough. She closed her eyes, trying her best to focus solely on her main goal. This was needed to be done. Without a word, she left the council member standing there, walking to the study to get some rest. She enjoyed the raw scent of books after a good fight. Even though this was no good fight.

As she opened the door, another familiar person greeted her, pretending to be reading. She was sitting on the chair, her legs on the table, a goblet of wine near her. She smiled with a devilish grin, seeing her little frustrated sister, already sensing what was wrong. Evony was like that. Even though her age, she was still that little child inside. Still playful and coy. Aife sighed as she knew what was gonna happen next. She closed the doors behind her, nearing the table. "Your little girlfriend has a hard heart on you, don't she sister ?" the sídhe smiled, drinking the wine. Aife rolled her eyes, knowing very well where this discussion was heading, even before it started. "None of your business.." she said, taking the goblet from her sister's hand, pouring more wine. Evony laughed and watched the wine slowly filling the silver goblet. "Oh, please. Just trying to have a little...family..banter ?" Evony said lazily, already under the splendid effect of the red wine. Aife took a sip, letting the bitter sweet settle in her mind. Her sister was so annoying at times, mainly when her supposed relationship was in question. "Evony...I'm tired.." the succubus said, sitting on the table, looking at the book counter for anything to read. Evony pointed at her eyes, laughing. "Or hungry.." Evony stared at the well known electrifying eyes, already feeling her sister's energy. She watched as her sister yawned, taking another sip from her goblet. Tiredness was surely taking the better side of her mind.

The sídhe stood up, tapping her sister at her knees before leaving to the door. "Don't be up for too long, sister. My niece will be angry at me for not taking care of my little sister" Evony, supporting herself over the door waved at her sister with a scroll, teasing her. Aife was confused at first but then she understood. Lazily she get off the desk, nearing her older sister, the question was hanging in the air, but Evony already answered. "She shall return sooner than expected. Received a phoenix from her little banshee pet few minutes ago" Evony explained, her sister already taking the scroll from her hands, reading the content. The sídhe was always amazed by her sister's reading speed. After what felt like eternity, but barely lasted few seconds, Aife returned the scroll to her sister, taking the first book she could find on the nearby bookshelf , returning to her previous place, whispering a silent "Finally".

Evony was amazed, to say at least. She knew of the fights her sister and her little niece had, and to be honest, she didn't cared that much. But knowing her niece, and knowing her hot headed sister, she had to step up. For them both. She knocked on the door, taking her sister's focus from the book, her eyes now piercing hers. "Yes and that is why you, little sister, need to get your senses back up and stop screwing all those poor prisoners we love to harbor" Evony said with sarcasm, using a special tone on the _poor_ word. She knew better. None of them were worth her pity. Aife sighed in annoyance, putting the book down. "Not you too" she said, still annoyed by the way Valery treated her few minutes back. Evony raised her hands in defense, not wanting to sound like she's protecting anyone. Quite the opposite, really. "No no. I approve. But my little succubus niece will probably not. And I do not want you two to fight again" Evony said with a smile, knowing very well the moral standards of her niece. Aife nodded, returning to her book. Once her daughter returns, there will be much explaining to do. "I need to read Evony. Is that all ?" she said, glancing back at her older sister that was already leaving the study, waving her hand as her way of saying bye, closing the doors behind her, whispering a silent "Goodnight little sister".

The succubus had no idea how much time she spent in the study, reading Gods know what. She had the book opened, but her thoughts drifted forth and back on a entirely different matter. Most would think it was her daughter, but was there anything to think about in that matter ? Ysabeau will return and the palace will once again have its rightful heir on the throne. It was that simple. But no. The Mother's thoughts drifted somewhere else. To someone else. To whom, only the Mother knew. She spend days, weeks even, trying to get rid her mind of these images, these thoughts of that one person that always haunted her mind, her dreams even. It has become problematic. On so many levels. What was she even doing ? She looked down at her body and she found her fingers playing with her lips. When did she do that ? And why ? This was normal. Surely not for her. She felt like under a charm or something similar to it. And yes. Hunger.

She was hungry. Battles always stirs her hunger more like anything else. The physical touch, the blood, the adrenalin. It hungered her more than anything and she enjoyed it. The burning blood in her veins demanded battles and victories, after all. Such was her lineage. Her heritage as the Blood Sage's daughter. Both her father and her husband sharing the same unique blood, it stirred some voices in the crowds, but who were they ? Nothing comparing to the royal family. The marriage was set and there was no returning back. Her father did a service to her, in the end. And a huge service to her daughter, knowing and feeling the power inside her.

Aife looked at the clock on the table, realizing just how late it was. She was tired and hungry. Not a good combination for a succubus. Not when there was a _harem _filled with beautiful women from across the kingdom. The succubus never understood her daughter's affection to women only. Men were, after all, capable of so much. But as she _tried _one of the girls on her own, she understood. It was far more productive, and her hunger was sated for more than she could remember. The succubus rose from the chair, taking the book with her, wanting to place it back in the bookshelf. Suddenly the door opened slowly, Aife annoyed, thinking it was surely her sister again. "I'm going Evony. There is no need to look after me" she said with her back to the doors, waving her away. When she felt a hot breath at her neck, hands on her hips, a chin on her shoulder, her blood froze. She wanted to fight off the intruder but the familiar touch calmed her senses, starting on the hunger related ones. Aife smiled and leaned into the touch. Her hands covered the ones on her hips, her head tilted on the side, allowing the intruder to kiss her neck even more. She felt the tongue swirl around her pulse point and she moaned hungrily, her hand grabbing the intruder's hair aggressively, already feeling her hunger and lust taking over her senses.

She tried to turn and to face her intruder, but he held her tightly against the shelf, not allowing any kind of movements from the succubus in his arms. Aife moaned again. Being a succubus and all, she was expected to be the one in control, but how wrong everyone was. The succubus felt the intruder's hands slowly going down into her robe's lower part, parting it slowly open as he left a strong bite at the Mother's neck. Aife supported herself over the shelf, unable to keep the lust and passion in control anymore. She gripped the wooden shelf tightly as she felt the pressure being applied to her already burning core. The intruder laughed as he entered the succubus harshly, not playing any games anymore. He leaned to her ear, biting it, licking it. "The almighty succubus already wet and oh, so ready. What a dream" the intruder whispered with a husky voice, laughing after wards. Aife moaned even more, using her body to move in the direction her intruder was pushing, wanting to feel more and more, wanting to feel every single remnant of the pleasure. She was so close and the intruder knew that. He knew that very well. This surely was not his first encounter with the succubus.

His thumb circled over the Mother's clit, the other two fingers pushing deeper and deeper, not ever wanting to stop. Aife grabbed the hand that made her feel the unbelievable pleasure, gripping it and scratching it with her nails. The intruder laughed once again, feeling the inner muscles of the Mother's core tightening on his fingers, the succubus moaning and gripping his hand in place, not wanting him to move anymore. He sure did enjoyed this little effect he had on the almighty succubus.

Feeling sated in both hunger and pleasure, the succubus let go of the intruder's hand, turning to face him, or her, leaning into the wooden shelf, catching the remnants of her breath. The intruder laughed again, surely smirking behind that black mask and black hood he wore. Aife smiled as she finally see her intruder, shaking her head, laughing herself. "Always the one for secrets" the succubus said, her hand slowly taking the mask away, the other one taking the hood down, revealing the mysterious person under the cover of night and darkness.

When the mask and hood was down, a beautiful woman greeted the succubus, having black ravenous hair and red, almost bloody eyes. The succubus traced a line over her jaw, smirking at the devilish grin the other woman had. "That is what gets you the most, no ?" the woman said cockily, marking the body in front of her with her eyes, looking at every single piece of the skin that was hidden under the already loose robe. "Absolutely" the succubus said, wanting to play more and more with this woman that awoke something so primal inside her, mind she was partly afraid of it.

The mysterious woman took her fingers, cleaning them from the mess the succubus made, swirling her tongue over them. The succubus wanted a taste too, she grabbed the hand but she was already too late. The mysterious woman laughed as she saw the succubus leaving, nearing the doors. "Greedy bitch" she whispered as the mysterious woman grabbed her from behind, holding her in place. "Oh I bet I can give you some of my own" the woman said, nuzzling Aife's neck, biting it slowly, making her moan again. The succubus turned her head to look at her, her eyes electrifying and dangerous, her lust already taking over.

She pushed the woman on the table, her hand pushing away every single thing on the floor. The woman laughed, kissing the succubus wildly, her tongue then running over her lips. The succubus stared at her prey as she slammed her to the table, tearing the clothes that separated them in a swift second, her hunger rising again.

"You better" the succubus said, her hungry eyes marking every inch of the naked body that was bellow her. She traced a line over her breasts, going lower and lower until finally, finally, she could feel just how prepared was her mysterious woman.

The hunger took over and she was suddenly so glad the study was soundproof.

* * *

**_A/N - Will try to update soon, but school & other activities are taking my time rapidly. Will try my best though. Thanks for reading, leave a review pls, it helps a lot and i hope you enjoyed :)_**


	6. Blood that Burns

_**A/N - I apologize for the delay but i hope you will enjoy this. Every mistake is my own, if you see something that should be changed, let me know. Also, i got a question about what a "sidhe" is. Its the original type of Fae Evony is in the show. A Leanan sidhe, to be specific. **_

_**If you have more questions, please leave it in the review or simply ask me on facebook. I will be glad to answer them. This one is a bit shorter and if there are plot holes i should know about, do tell me. I'm loosing track on what i'm writing so there might be mistakes like that. **_

* * *

The succubus walked quickly, yet very silently through the woods, searching for her prey, gripping the bow tightly in her hand, an arrow ready to be shot. Her senses were sharp, she listened to every single sound that could belong to an animal, little or big. It didn't mattered. She wasn't hungry, anyway. The burning hunger she felt could never be extinguished by food, were it meat or a plant. Her type of meal was specific and dangerous. And she couldn't help herself at times. She simply loved it. Feeding by the pure sexual energy and the life energy itself was not as ordinary as everyone outside the Fae world believed. There were, of course, other types of her kind that fed upon humans and their energy, but only a Succubus managed to mix the two types into a one, the most delicate of them all. Vampires and Nymphs be damned, no other kind could feed upon both energies at the same time. Not the way the Succubi could. In the Fae world, their kind was held in high, almost noble positions. Ysabeau was more than royal blood. Her succubus status gave her more authority than any other kind would ever have. She could control the world, would she ever want to.

But right now, the hungry succubus wanted nothing more than to find food. Were it animal, Fae or human, she did not cared. Suddenly she stopped, a vivid scent hitting her senses, rendering her almost blind. A scent of pure sexual energy that drove her almost insane with hunger. She felt it moving around the woods, leaving slight marks of her scent everywhere she stepped. Ysabeau did her best, but the scent was far too overwhelming and her hunger far too big. Somehow though she managed to trace the scent right behind her, she readied the bow, the arrow prepared to kill. She turned to face the creature, the arrow pointing at its head and when Ysabeau saw who exactly radiated the unusually high sexual energy, her eyes shocked, her hand slowly loosing up the arrow, taking the bow down. Hand of the person slightly caressed Ysabeau's cheek, the other hand on the bow, a silent plea to put it back in its place. Ysabeau did as she was silently told, closing her eyes as the fingers awoken the hidden warmth she was keeping hidden for such a long time. Reopening her eyes, she found the blonde human so close again, wearing nothing more than a loose robe, her body very much visible for everyone to stare, to be drown in lust and hunger for touch. No normal mortal would be sane enough to resist her, would she ever try to play. Ysabeau wanted to ask, she had so many questions but Lauren's fingers silenced her lips, tracing a slight pattern over them, her eyes staring right into those azure orbs that radiated with hunger. The Empress couldn't wait anymore.

She pressed their lips together hungrily, not wanting to waste another second, the hunger and lust for the blonde human far too strong for her already broken mind. She tasted the eternity on the human's lips, the passion and hunger that she held under control her whole life. She felt her control slipping away, and no matter how terrible she might feel after wards, she couldn't bring herself to care. She couldn't bring herself to tear their lips away, to broke the evident bond they shared. "Lauren.." she whimpered, a silent plea in her voice. The blonde human smiled, shaking her head slightly, pressing her forehead against Ysabeau's, her eyes never breaking their most intimate contact. She pressed their lips together again, never going further than that. She just stayed there, her hands slightly gripping the wild succubus, their lips slightly pressing but never truly kissing. _Feed on me, _Ysabeau heard in her mind. With terror she stepped back, never wanting to hurt the fragile human, but Lauren followed, her smile never fading away. _Take what you own already, _she heard again, Lauren stopping right in front of her, her eyes inviting. Was this truly Lauren ? She wondered. Were it possible to be her, or did the hunger clouded the Empresses mind ? Lauren, as if knowing exactly what was the succubus thinking about, took her hand, placing it on her chest, right at the place where her beating heart lied. This had to be some trick of the wooden spirits, and yet she couldn't bring herself to care as she caressed the blonde human's neck, lips parting hers, tongue tasting hers. She did not cared about anything, but the human in her arms. _Feed_, she heard for the last time and she complied, not having enough strength to fight the urge and the hunger united. She was afraid at first, humans were delicate, fragile, the blonde human was the most delicate being she had ever laid her eyes upon. But as she tasted her Chi, she felt it.

_Damned spirits. _

She felt it and she fed and fed, not caring for anything. She was hungry and frustrated. Touching someone else than the blonde human was making her even more broken then she already was. So she fed. She _drank _the spirit's Chi, not caring for anything. Once she felt the hunger being relatively sated, the Empress stepped back, pushing the spirit away from her. She felt a demonic laughter as the spirit changed its form the blonde human, to flame haired one, wearing nothing, her hair covered her breasts. She touched her own lips, tasting her fingers, smiling in the process. The lack of Chi never even slightly evident on her. "What are you, spirit ?" the Empress asked after noticing movements as well. She was not alone here. "You stepped into our woods, Succubus. We sensed you the moment your sweet sexual energy marked the first tree" the female said, stepping closer to the Empress, her emerald eyes marking every part of her body. Ysabeau realized just who she met. No other species than hers could sense the sexual energy. Ysabeau smiled, not even trying to draw her bow. She had no use for it. "Nymphs. Should have known" the Empress walked towards the nymph, her hands up, signalizing that she means no harm. Not yet, anyway. "The Nymphs can be calm, I have not came here seeking your blood" she said, stopping near the Nymph when suddenly five others circled the Empress, pointing their bows at her, arrows ready to shoot. Ysabeau was not alarmed. The forest folk were simply protecting what was theirs by their right. She looked at the five armed Fae surrounding her. By the marks, she recognized two Dryads and two Sylvans. The last one however was a mystery for her. She suspected him to be a Faun, but she had no way to be sure. Books can tell you only so much. She looked back at the main Nymph in front of her, but the Dryad laughed, gripping her bow even tighter. "You seek the blood of our children" said the Dryad , referring to the forest animals. Ysabeau sighed, knowing very well where this discussion will lead.

"There is a certain circle even the Nymphs cannot break, Dryad. I require food and I shall have it" Ysabeau looked at the Dryad with her azure glowing eyes, her powers ready at her disposal, should she need them. The supposed Faun laughed. "Yes, for your human dog" he said, his laughter never fading away. Ysabeau felt the rage boiling in her mind. Referring to Lauren as her human dog, that struck a nerve she didn't even knew she had. "Mind your tongue or I shall teach you how to properly use it" she said, head turning so one of her eye could see the _animal _like male behind her. "Oh ? Is it me that is surrounded ?" he said, ready to shot the Empress, should she even move.

She could see the moon already fighting its way onto the sky. With all danger around them, leaving Lauren alone was not something she wanted. The anxiety getting the better of her, she tried a different approach, feeling her beast slowly taking control. "Do I need to remind you who I am ?" she said but the Nymphs simply laughed, the main one standing in front of Ysabeau going closer, the devilish smile never leaving her face. "Your laws does not apply here, Empress" the lead Nymph said, grinning at her five companions. The Empress laughed, stepping back, her eyes calling up on powers she didn't used in ages. She stared at the ground, relaxing her breathing, controlling her mind. "The law of the fittest does, I presume. Should I fight you all then ? Kill you where you stand ?" Ysabeau said, her head still down, calling upon her blood power. "Try it" the Sylvan said, readying his bow, his eyes seeking the main Nymph's permission. But all he saw in her eyes was confusion. Was it over the situation, or was it over their uninvited guest, he did not know. "I do not seek your blood, I simply want food for me and my companion" Ysabeau said in a slight whisper, but as her stare rose from the ground, her scarlet eyes filled with blood piercing the lead Nymph's gaze, she laughed with a devilish laughter, her senses not entirely her own. "Be glad I will not have you beheaded and this forest burned to the ground for your arrogance and trickery" she said, her eyes scanning her surrounding, the five armed forest folk now seemed like the most easiest prey she could ever try to hunt. She licked her lips, feeling the power in her blood rose to no bounds. She played with her hand, giving herself a small cut with her razor sharp nail, the urge to murder her supposed foes slowly taking over, the last tiny fragment of her sane mind still trying to keep control.

"None shall play mind games with the Blood Empress, Nymph. None" the Empress said, letting five blood droplets fall to the ground, her scarlet eyes focused on the main Nymph that stared in confusion, not entirely sure what to do or what to say. She felt the dark atmosphere around them, craving blood. No matter which. She looked at her companions, feeling a little better when she realized that the Empress had five arrows aiming at her head. "Need I remind you that you are surrounded ?" the main Nymph said, anxiety somehow affecting her mind, sudden fear blinding her senses. She heard the Empress laughing again, more angrily this time. "Am I now ?" came the sudden question, a loud thunder ripping the skies apart.

As the forest folk looked at the now ebony sky, suddenly they felt a sharp blade over their throats, the other hand gripping their spine, ready to rip it from their bodies. The folk people looked at each other and then at the attackers, horrified and confused by what they saw. The Empress was now everywhere, one part of her ready to kill the poor Dryad, the other part waiting for a signal to kill the Faun, but the original was still patiently staring at the main Nymph, her hand playing with her dragon claw dagger. The Nymph tried to move but her movements were stopped as Ysabeau pressed the dagger at her throat, looking behind her at her supposed _clones_. The exact copies, to the single detail. They were standing there emotionless, waiting for orders. "How.." the Nymph tried to say but her words were cut off as the blade sliced her neck, letting few droplets from the wound dropping to the ground. Ysabeau smiled, her eyes focusing back on the prey in her hands.

"See how pathetic you all are ? Who do you think you are, Nymph ? Threatening the Blood Empress, a very, very big mistake" the Empress said, pressing the knife tighter, her copies doing the same. The main Nymph could hear the hissing sounds of her brethren, her emerald eyes focusing on the scarlet ones filled with rage and blood lust. She knew of the blood magic before but this.. It was a while since she saw the Sar'Gah bloodline in action, were it minor or big activities. Ysabeau, not sure how to proceed further, stared right into those emerald orbs, trying to read in them, trying to calm her own mind, trying to take back her control. As one of her eye turned back into its hungry, azure color, her grip on the blade loosened a bit, lowering it in the process. "Call them off and get me what I want. A little rabbit, that's all I ask. I will leave after wards" Ysabeau said, hoping that the leader of this little group will see reason. As much as her blood lust was boiling, she did not needed such incidents when Lauren was near. She wasted enough time as it is. The leader then looked at her Sylvan brother, nodding to him, then returning her gaze back to Ysabeau. She understood, ordering her copy to leave him be. The blood clone stepped back, its eyes following the Sylvan as he shot the first thing he saw. Ysabeau was always amazed by how perfect their eyesight were, even in dark. He then quickly walked towards the Blood Empress, handling the poor dead critter. Ysabeau let go of the main Nymph, accepting the offer of peace that was being offered. Not even wasting time by looking at them, she then turned and quickly walked in the way her favorite human was camped. As she walked, her senses relaxed now, she let the second eye slip into its original color, letting her blood copies disappear into the ground, the blood splashing the forest folk. Their eyes focused on the main Nymph as she hissed, turning her back and running into the forest with anger and broken ego.

Time went fast after that, as she arrived at the camp, seeing how everything was already prepared. She held the supposed prey in her hand, her eyes watching as Lauren happily greeted her, as if they were separated for Gods knows how long. Ysabeau felt all her anger and anxiety disappearing in a slight second as she watched the blonde human preparing their dinner. She watched as the skilled human skinned the poor beast, cut the flesh, washed the knifes. She was evidently used to this, living in the village and everything. Ysabeau felt the blaze of happiness and calmness attacking and breaking her inner walls. Seeing Lauren like this, in a loose robe, preparing food, doing the domestic works, it stirred something in her that she buried a long time ago. She asked if there was any help needed, the blonde human simply smiled and told her to wait, that whatever she was preparing will be done soon. Ysabeau nodded, lying down near the camp fire, inhaling the sweet, boiling stew that was being cocked. She asked about the plants, knowing very well there were none in her back. Lauren smiled again, explaining how she picked them herself, explaining how her mother taught her the arts of herbalism. Ysabeau stared at the blonde human, enchanted by whatever she was saying. She lost the track few minutes ago. Closing her eyes now, lying on the bedroll, she remembered the situation in the woods. Not the life threatening one, but the passionate one. The one where she almost made love to a forest Nymph that looked exactly like the blonde human.

Ysabeau had her control well trained, her barriers raised into infinite heights, her emotions being held at bay, but this human. She did something to her. Something wicked and terrible and Ysabeau was afraid. For once in her life, she was truly afraid. Succubi aren't supposed to feel this. They are the creatures of lust and passion, not these weak emotions. Or so her mother said. She tried to forget. The events in the forest, her need and lust to take the woman back there, and even right now, those were thoughts she needed to banish. Thank the Goddess for her hunger being extinguished or tonight would end rather horribly for them both.

As she tried to let the sleep take her into the realms of dreams, she heard a sweet, enchanting voice calling her, offering meal. Opening her eyes, she was greeted by a beautiful smelling stew and a woman that somehow held her heart in a very painful grasp, and even though it hurt, she finally felt alive. Truly alive. This was the kind of pain that made her feel alive in every aspect.

* * *

_**A/N - That's all for now. I promise you a little corny, warm non-smut in the next chapter. Now, i wanna thank all of you guys both from FB and from Fanfiction. Your reviews and comments means the world to me and i am very glad you are enjoying this. Also, there are lots of followers and the one that favorited this little piece of idea i had. A big thanks to you too guys. Be sure to stay tuned for more updates guys, will try to update soon. **_

_**Thanks for reading, please leave a review/comment and i hope you enjoyed :)**_


End file.
